A Certain Point
by KimuraSato
Summary: Over the years, their meetings never went well, but time changes things. (Danny and Vlad)


**A Certain Point**

**Summary:** Over the years, their meetings never went well, but time changes things.  
**Characters:** Danny and Vlad  
**Written:** April 2015

Night fell hours ago, casting the small town into darkness. Only streetlamps every couple of yards provided light by which to see. He turned the corner and strolled down an alley between two tall buildings. With the silence filling the town, he almost felt like only he and the dead were still awake.

"Yes," Danny whispered quietly as he cast his gaze to the side, "I know where I'm going."

The small spirit, no bigger than his closed fist, huffed, dispelling its visible form for a brief moment before returning to a faint translucent white. If others could see it, they might confuse the spirit with a fairy, though it lacked any wings. It floated at eye level, keeping up with him as Danny walked.

He had many small spirits that would follow him around. Some were little chatter boxes while others merely liked to keep his company. Danny was aware of how strange he appeared to humans, seeming to talk to himself. Perhaps that was part of the reason he felt more comfortable speaking with spirits than trying to immerse himself in the human world. Spirits thought him an oddity, a curiosity for them to come and inspect. Humans merely thought he was odd.

Danny stopped after he passed a dumpster in the alley. His expression turned grim when he saw the darkness lurking there. The shadow wasn't natural. Someone had died in this spot, and that person was filled with negative emotions. If left alone, it could turn into something dangerous. It would do harm to the living, and Danny couldn't allow that to happen. The spirit who came with him disappeared, fleeing in fear of being tainted by the shadow. Danny didn't blame the spirit. It was a nasty thing when dark spirits were born.

"Still messing around with the dark spirits?"

Danny flicked his gaze down the alley then focused his attention back on the dark spirit. "You know I can't just leave it alone." He crouched down then folded his legs beneath him as he prepared to purify the spirit so it could "move on" and be at peace.

"Ah, yes, your usual answer." His voice held a hint of amusement, which Danny ignored. With a swoosh of his long coat, he approached the young man. "How many years has it been now?"

Danny shrugged, his eyes glowing green while he worked. "I've lost count. What do you want now?"

"There are not many I can speak so openly with, as you know."

Danny lifted his gaze to the man, taking in his unnaturally blue skin and his intense red eyes. "You could have more to talk with if you didn't antagonize everyone." Since they first met, they had never been on good terms. Fighting almost seemed like a gross understatement for what they did whenever they butted heads. "Vlad, I have to deal with this spirit first. Can we do the usual fight thing after?"

Vlad released a sigh, his expression and posture showing exhaustion like he literally had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I didn't come to fight with you."

"That's new." Danny refocused his attention on the spirit. It wasn't a particular strong or difficult one, but if he got sloppy and didn't do things right, he would have bigger problems later. He had learned of that the hard way when he was much younger.

"Too many years have passed. Too many have lost their lives. At a certain point, it all became too much."

Danny frowned, watching the darkness melt away as the wispy white glow of a purified spirit rose from that spot then slowly dissipate into nothing. "You've done countless horrible things in the time we've known each other alone. Your hands are stained with the blood of others. No amount of repenting could ever clear your ledger. If you're seeking forgiveness, I can't give it to you."

"Forgiveness wasn't on my mind." Vlad leaned against the wall, folding his arms over the black suit he wore. "But do you really believe someone can't change?"

Danny narrowed his eyes, certain Vlad had to be planning some sort of trick. "You know I believe in second chances. But if you're using that knowledge to trick me somehow, I'll never forgive you."

"This isn't a trick. I want the fighting to end."

Vlad seemed to be telling the truth, but Danny still felt wary. With a sigh, Danny stood up and dusted off his clothing. "You can't blame me if I'm suspicious of this sudden desire to turn over a new leaf. Or whatever this is. But I'll give this a chance." He was tired of the fighting too, and sometimes, he couldn't put his all into fighting the other man. He wanted to go home and sleep instead of adding even more scars to his body. "Truce?"

Vlad stared at the hand, almost in disbelief. "Truce," he agreed and gripped Danny's hand firmly.

* * *

Happy 11th anniversary, everyone! =D


End file.
